The present invention relates to an optical calibration plate and the assembling method for the same, especially to an optical calibration plate which will not be stained by a hand during assembling. Background of the present invention
A scanner generally has an optical calibration plate attached on the cover thereof, providing a basis for calibration. However, the conventional optical calibration plate is attached on the cover manually. The surface of the optical calibration plate may be stained by an operator""s hand and the calibration is degraded. The staining problem can be overcome by attaching a protective film over the optical calibration plate. Nevertheless, the assembling time and cost are increased.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optical calibration plate assembly comprises a protective film 60, an optical calibration plate 70 and a binder lid 80. The operator performs the following steps to assembled the optical calibration plate 70 on the cover of the scanner.
(1) Removing the binder lid 80.
(2) Registering the optical calibration plate 70 to a clamping member on the cover of the scanner.
(3) Attaching one side of the optical calibration plate 70 to a corresponding portion on the cover and then attaching whole optical calibration plate 70 on the cover.
(4) Removing the protective film 60.
The above mentioned processes have following drawbacks.
(1) The operators should pay much attention on registering the optical calibration plate.
(2) The operators spend considerable time in pasting the optical calibration plate to the cover and the optical calibration plate may be stained by the binder.
(3) The operators spend considerable time in removing the binder lid and the protective film.
(4) The conventional optical calibration plate assembly comprises a protective film and a binder lid, the cost thereof is high.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembling method for an optical calibration plate, comprising the following steps: clamping one side of the optical calibration plate on a clamping means of a cover of an optical apparatus: and clamping another side of the optical calibration plate on another clamping means of the cover.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical calibration plate having low cost due to elimination of the protective film and the binder lid.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an optical calibration plate having less contamination because the operator will not touch the optical calibration region.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an optical calibration plate having reduced processing time and cost because the task of registering and removing the protective film and the binder lid are saved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: